Hope Dies
by IWantColoredRain
Summary: Accidentally got deleted so I've just reuploaded it. Hope is dead in more ways then one by the time Chris goes back to the past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, if I did Chris wouldn't have died and ChrisCrossed wouldn't have been the only glimpse we got of Bianca and the Unchanged Future.**

 **This is War**

 _A warning to the people,_

 _The good and the evil,_

 _This is war._

In August 2018 the Elders and the Cleaners fell and magic was revealed. Chaos took over Witch Hunters, led by Nathaniel Pratt swept in and no one was safe from their brutal magic suppression collars, their torture and their tyranny. Then on Chris' fourteenth birthday the Charmed Ones and their husbands were brutally killed by demons. Demons led by Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the Twice Blessed Child and heir to Excaliber. Chris, terrified, confused and grief-stricken had his eleven year old sister and his cousins thrust into his arms by his uncle. Forever afterward Chris would live his life by Cole's last words, "run, run and don't look back, stay hidden, don't trust anyone, keep yourself and the others hidden and _ **never**_ let anyone know your a Halliwell." _  
_

 _To the soldier, the civilian,_ _  
_ _The martyr, the victim,_ _  
_ _This is war._ __

 _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_ _  
_ _The moment to live and the moment to die,_ _  
_ _The moment to fight, the moment to fight_ _  
_ _To fight, to fight, to fight!_

At fifteen Chris became the last Halliwell, (other than Wyatt, but Wyatt doesn't count, Wyatt who tortures and kills and destroyed Istanbul 'to make a point,') leader of the Resistance against Wyatt and met a pretty assassin sent to capture him. In the ruins of Pakistan, fires burning and people screaming and the smell of burning flesh from the Witch Hunters latest victim choking them, he flips her instead. __

 _To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _From the last to the first_ __

 _To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world!_

At first he doesn't love her, Bianca is a spy, an asset and his _friend_ , but it's only when Ava Nicolai hands the squalling baby with her mothers face and Lynn Phoenix's blonde hair to him that he realises that he's in love with her. They name their daughter Hope Piperlynn Halliwelll. __

 _A warning to the prophet,_ _  
_ _The liar, the honest,_ _  
_ _This is war._ __

 _To the leader, the pariah,_ _  
_ _The victor, the messiah,_ _  
_ _This is war._

Hope dies twice for Chris, first when his mother and Aunts and Uncles do and Wyatt kills what little remains of their family, and second when his beautiful baby girl is killed when the Resistance base is attacked and the one year old is hit in the chest with an energy ball. (For months after all he hears is Bianca's screams of grief and denial. Bianca who's all he has left now and who he would go insane without, Bianca who's his anchor.) __

 _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_ _  
_ _The moment to live and the moment to die,_ _  
_ _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_ _  
_ _To fight, to fight, to fight!_ __

 _To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _From the last to the first_

He goes back because the world is too ruined to save in his time and he promises Bianca he'll come back even they both know he won't and if they meet it won't be _them_ , not really. They will just be echos if they, (if _he_ ) succeeds, echos of a time and a war that never existed. __

_To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world!_ __

 _I do believe in the light_ _  
_ _Raise your hands into the sky_ _  
_ _The fight is done, the war is won_ _  
_ _Lift your hands toward the sun_ _  
_ _Toward the sun_ _  
_ _Toward the sun_ _  
_ _Toward the sun_ _  
_ _The war is won_

Hebelieves that he can do it, that he can save Wyatt, (save Wyatt, save Mellie, save the cousins, save Hope and Bianca.) He has to keep believing to survive Piper (Piper, not Mom, never Mom,) and Leo and the Aunts and their "your not family, I don't need your help, _trust_ you? and maybe he isn't meant to exist," otherwise after Bianca dies he would lose his sanity, because if he believes he can save everything there is always a chance that he will see Bianca and Hope again. (Healthy, happy not still and dead as he last saw them.) __

 _To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _From the last to the first_

When he is dying everything is blurred, the police are there and Gideon stabs him (of course it's Gideon, it's so _obvious_ he can't believe he missed it) and Wyatt is kidnapped and Paige and Leo (Aunt Paige and Dad) are there crying, begging him not to give up and all he has the strength left to say is "you either," before he takes Clarence's hand. __

 _To the right, To the left_ _  
_ _We will fight to the death!_ _  
_ _To the edge of the earth_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world_ _  
_ _It's a brave new world!_

Christopher Perry lives a short, pain filled life that only ends when the Angel of Destiny takes him to the afterlife where he is greeted by his Bianca and Hope, but Christopher Victor Halliwell lives a long life full of happiness and laughter. At twenty he meets Bianca Phoenix at a demon vanquish and when his mother asks if this is really what he wants all Chris does is show Piper the ring, and the Eldest Charmed One sighs and acknowledges that there are somethings not even time travel can change. __

 _A brave new world_ _  
_ _The war is won_ _  
_ _The war is won_ _  
_ _A brave new world_


End file.
